


Into the Portal Hole

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Babies, Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, FS!Papyrus - Freeform, FS!Sans - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fellswap Papyrus - Freeform, Female Friendship, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fontcest, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friendship, Grillster, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Incest, Laboratories, Living Together, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mansion Fic, Mates, Monsters, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Roommates, Sibling Incest, Suggestive Themes, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Threesome - F/M/M, UF!Grillby - Freeform, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans, US!Sans, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, demonsona, edgeberry, fellswap sans - Freeform, linking, monstersona, sf!papyrus - Freeform, us!papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Sai’s mansion has grown in size and holds many monsters and humans.  Friends all alike they spend their days enjoying the sun or working on their own many projects.But when Gaster’s project fails, they find out that the multi-verse is far more complex than any of them imagined.  How the smallest different decision or coincidence can lead to the biggest difference.





	1. Through the Portal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiyurimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/gifts), [NikkiOnEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiOnEdge/gifts), [AlanaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaRose/gifts), [Artemis20025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/gifts), [papao156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/gifts).



> Hopefully you guys enjoy! This will bring together a few stories and RPs, bringing together Sonas and OCs. Hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> (if you don't like OCs or fanon characters, I suggest you read something else)

Just off the mainland of the USA, located on the equator line, there is a small, unassuming island.  It is one that not many know of, and the majority of those who know of it, live there.  Only accessible by an hour's boat ride, this little island is paradise to those who call it home.  The island itself was perfect.  Warm and tropical, but not too hot, flowers, trees and other shrubbery grew wild here - shielding the mansion from other, unassuming eyes.  Here, monsters and human's live in perfect harmony, all living and loving under the same roof.  

 

Sai and Sebastian first built the mansion many years ago in an attempt to escape the many of the politics that surrounded her home life, and protect him against the Anti-Monster/Demon Groups that walked around unchecked.  As the years slowly passed, the mansion slowly grew, expanding in both size and the number of occupants.  Sai couldn't remember what exactly what caused the trickling of roommates, but she never complained.  She had many friends and mates and was more than happy to share her place with them.  How they all came to live in the mansion, that is a story for another day.

 

Despite life in the mansion being perfect and lazy, the occupants never found themselves bored.  The days were never the same, there was always some new chaos to them.  One the day that IT happened, the days started out on just another day for them.  It appeared to be just another normal day at the mansion, perhaps one that was even quieter than usual for them.  There were no meetings with the nearby townspeople, no meetings about selling the energy that the little island produced, nor were there any grocery runs that needed to occur in town.  It was supposed to be a calm, relaxing day.

 

The kitchen was an orchestra of scents and sounds.  Pots smoothly bubbled and simmered on the stove under the meticulous eye of the demon butler.  Sesshomaru was, as usual, sunbathing in the front yard, his long white hair smoothly blowing in the breeze.  Edge and Berry were busy working the vegetable garden with the ex-demon lord, Asmodeus.  Vixen and Deacon were holed up in one of the many rooms, suffering through the dragon's heat together, just the way that Vixen loved to do.

 

All while everyone hummed and lived and loved, there was a little group gathered in the lab of the basement.  Here was where Gaster worked and experimented, working days and nights on his research.  And today, today he said that he had something to show them.  Something that would revolutionize the world as they knew it.  In the dim light Grillby, Sai, Stretch, Alana and the three babies gathered around Gaster.  The atmosphere was tense, unhelped by Gaster's refusal to answer questions until the moment where "all would be revealed".

 

Alana's little orange ears still flattened slightly as she watched the scientist, her entire body trembling.  Her own Gaster had been none-too-friendly with her, leaving her with mental scars that she would be battling her entire life.  Even though she knew that this was not 'her' Gaster, he looked too close for comfort.  Slim and Black were often her rocks, supporting her, but they were currently busy training with the Undertale Undyne. "So when will everything be revealed?" she asked, her glorious fox tail wrapping around her like a security blanket.  As if by instinct, she pressed herself further against the wall when the purple eye lights met her hazel ones.

 

Gaster smiled at her, making sure that she could see where his hands were.  That he was no threat to her.  "Very soon, Alana," he told her.  "Just as soon as Bucky shows up..."

 

As if on cue, Bucky ran through the lab doors, her curls wild and free, blue eyes wide.  "SORRY I'M LATE," she panted, glancing around at the assembled group.  "I would have been here sooner, but someone drew on my cheeks with red lipstick..." she said, glaring at her mate.

 

Stretch chuckled, walking over and pulling her close to himself and Honey.  "To be fair, you did fall asleep on the couch.  What was I supposed to do?  Ignore the perfect opportunity to perfect my art?"  Honey giggled and cooed, reaching out to her mother.

 

Bucky grumbled back at him, eyes flashing but took she took Honey in her arms, holding her close.  “You just wait…” she warned him.

 

Sai decided not to mention that there was still the faint outline of a heart on Bucky's cheek. It was sort of endearing in a way. "So we are all here," she said, turning to Gaster.  "Now, what is your big surprise?"  Gaster was one of her two fiances, and easily the smartest one in the entire house.  Her other fiance, Grillby, raised his brows as if to mutely agree with her.  

 

"Just a moment," Gaster said, clicking a button on a nearby remote.  Apparently, he had decided to record the great reveal today.  With a great flourish, Gaster reached up and tugged the sheet from the contraption behind him.  "For years I have been able to shortcut and instantly appear where I desired to go.  A trait that has been passed down to the eldest son of every AU.  I have long debated the pros and cons of developing this power, knowing how it could revolutionize the commercial world.  Fresh food any time of the year.  Real Japanese green tea at the snap of a finger.  Mail would be instantaneous, no longer waiting for the delivery of cards or parcels.  And health care would no longer be forced to risk the death of vital organs or blood. I have managed to harness the power of my shortcuts and project into this machine!"

 

The machine would have been a perfect ring if it did not have the little outposts of lights.  The purple lights shimmered ominously at them, making the entire group shiver.  Made of solid steel, it stood about eight feet tall, towering over the little group.  Sai gave a little whistle.  "Impressive," she whispered, her eyes reflecting the purple light.  He never failed to surprise her.

 

"Reminds me of Stargate,"  Bucky muttered, earning a snort from both Stretch and Alana, and an amused but annoyed look from Sai.  

 

Gaster puffed out his chest, bathing in their reactions.  "I have run simulation after simulation.  This is pure perfection.  No accidents, no mishaps.  The portal is stable and strong.  Once I am able to better control how much solar energy it requires, I can start commercially producing them, putting them into every household.  Eliminating the need and use of cars and airplanes, the carbon dioxide output would decrease.  Without the need for roads, farms can be built and trees planted.  Global Warming will become nothing but a thing of a past!"

 

'He's a little excited about this, isn't he?' Grillby signed to them.  Despite his nonchalant words, his eyes glimmered behind his glasses.  He too was excited for his friend and lover.

 

Alana's ears twitched towards the contraption, biting her lip softly.  "Have you tried it out for real?" she asked softly.  "Without the computer tests?"

 

At her quiet words, Gaster deflated slightly.  "Well.  No.  Nothing 'real' yet," he admitted.  "But that is why you guys are here.  In front of everyone, I will try out, and prove the effectiveness of my product."  Quickly crossing the floor to a nearby computer, Gaster typed furiously, activating the machine.  With a small popping sound, a rippling sheen spread in the little ring.  The sheen, like the lights, was a dull, flickering purple.  The more that Sai looked at it, the more she realized that it matched the same colour as Gaster's magic.

 

"Stars..." Stretch whispered.  Cornel and Ignatius looked at the portal, chattering and babbling to one another in a language that only they understood. 

 

Honey shrunk back with a small whimper, hiding in Bucky's arms.  "Me too, Honey," Bucky whispered, eyeing the portal with distrust.  There was something about it that she just couldn’t put her finger on…

 

Gaster stepped in front of the freshly-formed portal and addressed the crowd.  "I will now enter the portal.  The coordinates I entered are of the far edge of the Underground forest, closest to the little area where I grew up."  He looked around.  "Would anyone like to come with?" he asked.

 

Grillby and Sai stepped forward immediately.  "We will," Sai said, cuddling the little flame-haired twins, "it would be great to show them where you grew up."  Grillby nodded in agreement.

 

"Alright. We shall make a family outing out of it," Gaster said with a smile.  Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around both Sai's and Grillby's waist, propelling them forward.  "Watch and be amazed," he told the rest of the group.  The rest of the group looked unsettled and worried, watching as they walked on.

 

Together, they stepped over the outer rim of the ring, stepping through the portal.

 

The magic felt like cold water, Sai realized as she shivered.  It felt cold and heavy, drawing her deeper into the magical depths.  Still, Gaster confidentially propelled them on, heading towards a tiny light and the end of the tunnel.

 

It was only when the three of them stepped onto snow instead of the tiled floor of the lab that the realization of what they just accomplished hit them.  Gone was the lab, gone was the mansion.  A dense forest surrounded them, the tops of the trees unable to be made out in the artificial ceiling.  Birds were singing, but other than their slight sounds, the forest was silent.  "It's so peaceful," Sai whispered.  Corbel and Ignatius looked around, cooing softly, feeling their parents' wonder.  "Wow," Sai whispered again, "you really did it!  You really did it!"  The twins giggled and waved their fists in excitement, following their mother's tone.  If she was happy this had to be good! Gaster grinned and pulled them all in for a gigantic hug, absolute joy seen on his face.  He could support the entire world and make it a better place for their children.  For their children's children!  He would be a hero...

 

The crackling and hissing of failing magic popped the feeling of elevation.  Slowly the three of them, the twins clutching tightly to Sai's sweater, turned around to look at the portal.

 

The portal sparked and fizzled behind them before dying completely.  Gaster and Grillby stared at the vast emptiness, before looking down to Sai.  Her eyes wide, she clutched the twins closer to her.  "No… why… what happened?”

"I do not know…” Gaster responded looking paler than before.  Grabbing his phone he began to punch numbers into his phone, trying to reach the main computer.  "None of my tests… none of the outcomes calculated this.  It was supposed to be stable.”

"Yeah well, it isn’t!  And now we are stuck here, in God-knows-where!” Sai spat at him, anger consuming her conscious.  Gaster had been so confident in his machine and now this happened?  It was the cry of one of the twins that brought her back.  "It’s ok… we’ll find our way back… somehow.” she promised them, ignoring Gaster’s worried look.

Grillby mentioned to the ground.  'Fresh tracks, about the same size as Sai.  Shall we follow?  They might lead to shelter or some way out.’

"Good, someone at least has an idea.” Sai snipped, still angry, causing Gaster to flinch.  Stomping along, she lead the way through the forest, carrying the twins close to her.  She knew that she was being unfair to Gaster, he hadn’t gotten them stuck her on purpose, but she couldn’t stop the venom flowing from her mouth.

They walked for what seemed like hours, the trees blending into one continuous loop.  Sai could feel her patience slowly begin to run out as they continued on.  Grillby, however, was looking everywhere, puzzled.  "What is so interesting about the trees?” Sai finally demanded

‘It’s just… this seems so familiar…’ Grillby signed.  'Familiar but backwards…’

"Backwards?” Gaster asked, now also looking around.  "Yes… I see what you mean…”

"Then could someone fill me in?” Sai asked, more and more annoyed.  The twins were cold and hungry, some shelter would be nice, as would a nice portal home.

Gaster looked at her.  "This is like the Undertale where Grillby and I originally came from, but there are some unique differences.  Like things have swapped places…”

"Swapped?” Sai asked, eyes questioning.  So they weren’t even in the right area?  She was about to ask more when a branch snapped in front of them.  

The three of them froze, looking up at each other before slowly turning to the noise.

The person in front of them was slightly smaller than Sai they noticed immediately.  Dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple parka, she stared back at them, her breath fogging her glasses.

Hiding her brilliant blue eyes and curls.

“BUCKY!!!!” Sai screamed, handing the twins off to her mates and launching herself at her friend.  Bucky stumbled back to catch Sai, almost falling backwards as Sai sobbed into her shoulder.  "Oh, thank stars it’s you!  We’ve been walking for hours and hours!  Gaster’s machine fucked up and sent us to the middle of nowhere and we weren’t sure how we were going to get home, but you seemed to have found us ok, thank Asgore!  The twins are hungry and cold and I’ve been a total bitch and hangry…“ the words tumbled from her mouth.

Bucky blinked and gently patted her back, letting Sai cry and sniff.  Finally, it was only Sai’s shoulders that were shivering.  "Hey now, don’t cry.” she smiled at Sai, offering her a tissue.  "Your face will freeze if you continue.“ she shot that familiar smile.

Sai sniffed and gratefully took the tissue, wiping her eyes.  "Uh.  You’re right as usual, Bucky.” she sniffed, wiping her nose.  "What would I do without you?“

Bucky smiled at her.  "Well, here’s the thing… I’m not exactly sure how you know me, but I’m always happy to be of help,” she said.

Ice froze Sai’s stomach as she stared at Bucky over the tissue.  Bucky… Bucky didn’t recognize her?  But… “How?  You are literally…”

“How curious…” Gaster said, pulling out his glasses and staring at Bucky, eye lights flickering as he scanned her, paying close attention to her cheek.

“hmm…. mind filling us in on what’s so curious, doc?” a familiar husky voice asked.

“and why you guys are bothering our mate?” a slightly deeper voice asked.

Orange arms appeared from the fog, wrapping around Bucky’s hips.  Two tall and lanky Papyruses hovered over her, cigarettes in their teeth, orange eye lights scanning the intruders.  One dressed in an orange pullover, the other dressed in an orange and black hoodie.  "they seem to know you, Buck,“ Stretch chuckled, nuzzling to her cheek, still watching them closely.

"or perhaps they confuse you for someone else,” Bee suggested, kissing her cheek.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more that Sai talks and sits with this other Bucky, the more she realizes that Bucky's friendship spans across the different AUs. More friends join and Sai gets to see how friendship and echos in the multiverse.

 

 

Sai was still, silent as a mannequin, as she sat around the large table of the Swaps.  The twins cooed softly, slightly concerned at their silent mom.  But Gaster and Grillby didn't blame her, nor try to push her into conversation.  They too were in shock. 

 

The house was comfortable, warm and inviting, but it wasn't theirs.  The mansion was far, far away, far away in an entirely different universe.  The machine had worked but it also hadn't, they had teleported elsewhere, sending them to a different dimension.  But instead of their Swap universe, it was one where the Swap monsters did not make it to the Surface.  It was a complicated story but, from what they could understand was that the Seventh Soul never made it to the end of the Underground.  Somewhere along the way they had lost their life to one creature or another.  However, where in the other AUs they could reset, here they couldn't.  According to the basic research of Stretch and Bee, Bucky's Determination was greater than that of the Seventh Soul, thus preventing them from resetting.  And as Bee and Stretch had refused to allow her soul to be used to unlock the curse, they were all trapped in the Underground until another soul fell.

 

But the stars knew how long that could possibly take.

 

However, this was Underswap through and through.  Staying true to their roots, the Swap Papyruses had invited the five of them back to their place for dinner.  "after all, you already know that Bucky is the best cook.  we were just about to eat," they said in tandem, shaking a small bag of groceries at the unlucky group.  Babies cold and hungry, and among sort-of friends, the gang could not refuse their generous offer.

 

So that's where they found themselves.  Gathered around a table, sitting with a bunch of monsters that were identical to their friends but not their friends. Corbel and Ignatius sat on their fathers' lap, cooing softly and sucking on bottles, their mom still staring at Bucky and ignoring the food in front of her.  It was quiet and awkward to say the least.  Bucky smiled at Sai, trying to get her to open up to her.  "Is the Surface still as big of a mess when I left it?" she asked.

 

Looking at her, Sai nodded.  "I suppose the world is never truly at peace, is it?" she asked Bucky back, quietly.

 

Bucky shot her a small smile.  "True.  I'm sure that the world is never happy unless someone is at war with someone." Bucky said, sipping on her coffee.  It was such a Bucky thing to say that Sai began to giggle.  Perhaps, deep down, there was a friend to be had in this Bucky too.

 

Gaster gently bounced Corbel on his lap, the baby monster suffering from some minor gas.  "I must say that I am rather surprised that everyone is so calm with us being here," Gaster said.  "Another group drops by, speaking of another world and monsters and wonders, and you invite them to supper?  I thought for sure that you would have questioned our sanity among other things."

 

Bee chuckled at that.  “i do suppose it is a little odd for complete strangers to open their door and table to complete strangers. but this place had never been one for the ordinary. especially with other look-a-like monsters.”

 

“unless you count it as extraordinary,” Stretch piped up, squeezing Bucky’s hip. 

 

Sai blinked.  It seemed like the twins, like Stretch back home, were attached to her hips.  “What.. what exactly do you mean?  Look-a-like monsters?”

 

Sipping at her coffee, Bucky eyed the two twins, silently scolding them for not being so clear.  "Well, let's just say that you guys aren't the first AU hoppers we have seen."

 

For a moment, there was silence.  Sai, Gaster, and Grillby stared at them.  The little hybrid twins paid no attention to them.  They were full and tired, happy to cuddle with their parents.  “WHAT?” Sai asked hysterically, the consequences of their actions slowly coming clear.  How many versions of them were there?  Infinite or definite?  It didn’t matter.  Would they ever find home?  What would her other mates think?

 

“Please relax, Sai,” this Bucky reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing her hand gently as Sai began to hyperventilate.  “Look at me… look at my eyes…. Calm… everything is ok.  Just means that you have an infinite number of friends… and loves.” She smiled brightly at her.

 

Sai took a deep breath, feeling her body shudder and calm.  “How is it that, no matter the universe, you know what to say?” she asked, feeling her racing heart calm.

 

Bucky smiled at her.  “I read a lot of books.” She joked, causing Sai to laugh, memories flooding back.

 

“Oh, you are such a Bucky.  My Bucky always orders tons of books off of Amazon.  The one UPS guy knew her by name and sight and would always make recommendations to her. It began to drive Stretch nuts, thinking that he was hitting on her.  He would stand by the door and listen.  I still remember the day that the driver mentioned that his _boyfriend_ enjoyed the cooking tips that Bucky had passed onto him…” Sai chuckled, remembering the relief and understanding that had flooded Stretch’s skull at that comment.  “It looked like the weight of the world had been lifted from him.”

 

Gaster and Grillby blinked at Sai.  She was beginning to act like her old self, no longer cold and slightly distant.  Bucky too, this Bucky was listening and smiling, flashing that familiar giggle.

 

It was like they hadn’t gone anywhere.

 

“so your Bucky only has one mate?” Bee asked her, grinning at the story.

 

Sai nodded, looking at the twin Papyruses.  “Stretch doesn’t have a twin in our universe.  And, to be honest, Bucky has had eyes only for him since the day they met.  Though G appears ever so often trying to woo her away, she only has one.” she smiled softly.

 

“G…. leather jacket, yellow eyes and smoke?” Bee asked her, mimicking taking a cigarette out o his mouth.  Sai and the others eyed each other and nodded.  “he makes an appearance here every so often too.”

Gaster had so many questions. So many.  Here were the physical embodiments of other universes, proof that they weren’t alone, or as unique, as they once thought.  Before he could ask any of them, the doorbell rang.

Bucky moved to get up, only for the twins to tighten their grip on her.  “it’s open!” Stretch called out, ignoring Bucky’s squeals of protest.

“AND I HAVE TOLD YOU, BONEBREATHS, THAT THAT IS HIGHLY IRRESPONSIBLE.  WHAT IF SOMEONE WITH ILL INTENTIONS TRIED YOUR DOOR?” To Sai’s surprise, an Edge walked through the door.  There was something even sharper about him than her’s. Perhaps it was the cheekbones. They looked like they could slice lemons.  At his feet, padded a giant, white Jaguar. Sai wasn’t too surprised about the cat.  He had always been a cat person.  He paused, spying Sai and the others, eyes narrowing slightly.

“More friends?  I swear you have a gift, Buck.” the cat spoke easily in the human tongue.  “Every time we turn around, more join us.”

“What can I say, Lines?  It must be a gift.”

Sai jolted a little.  She had seen a lot of things in her life but this had to be one of the weirdest.  “You… you can talk?” she asked Lines.  Lines glanced at her and nodded, unfazed by the question. It must be a common one.  “You… you can talk… you’re a talking cat.”  She shouldn’t be surprised by this point.  She had seen monsters, demons, skeletons with glowing dicks and ecto-bodies, and lived in what would be considered a palace by most with her harem of lovers and mates.

Yet a talking cat threw her out of her comfort zone.

Lines chuckled.  “And you have red and purple hair… rather nice red and purple hair, but still, red and purple hair.” Sai did not have an answer for that.  The way that the cat spoke was surprisingly human, without the speech impediment that she would have imagined a cat or similar monster having.  BurgerPants spoke with a definite yowl, Lines did not.

“Don’t lie.  You enjoy meeting them, just as much as we do.” Bucky said, grinning at Lines before nodding to Sai.  Lines came closer to Bucky, settling on one side of Stretch, but Fell stayed back, still eyeing them, his eyes especially drawn to Gaster. His eye lights narrowed, watching him carefully like a snake. Even his fangs were bared towards the other skeleton.  Seems like the Fell Gaster had just as good of reputation as Alana’s did.  Bucky looked like she was about to say more but, before she could say anything, the door flew open again.

“ – and then I said….” a sharply toothed Sans said, a single golden tooth demanding attention in the bright light.  Sai knew this skeleton as well.  This had to be Edge’s or Fell’s brother, Sans or Red.  Her Edge had more than enough pictures of him hidden in his room that Sai knew exactly what he looked like.  A hidden powerhouse, more than a few monsters found out the hard way to not challenge him

“you forgot to knock again!” Stretch called out to him, still unmoving from his chair.

Without stopping his story, Red knocked on the wall earning a sigh from this Bucky.

“AND THAT IS THE PRECISE REASON TO WHY YOU LOCK YOUR DOORS,” Fell explained to an exasperated Bucky.  The Swap twins were laughing however.  Seemed like Red had a similar humour to Stretch and, by extension, Bee.

There was a snort.  “And keep the real party people out?  You out of your mind there, Fell?  That is the last thing you want to do” a tall, handsome monster asked him.  Sai had to admire him.  This monster looked to be some species of a satyr.  He had the signature fuzzy brown goat-legs, and his top half was of a human, though his skin very, very grey.  His purple hair was cut in a way that it flowed effortlessly away from his face, exposing four little red scars on his cheeks.  Ignoring Fell’s outburst, the monster came forward, eyeing the newcomers.  “Bucky.  Last week it was Ink and Error, and the week before G dropped by again.  You must be made of iron or something.”

“Or it just might be your magnetic personality.” A voice behind Sai said, causing the human to jump and turn around.  “Seems to be working overtime these days, Buck.”

To her surprise it was another human, one with short grey and black hair that sprung wildly around her face, a dark eye rimmed in red scanning her.  Well, almost human.  They were dressed in a dark hoodie and red pants, and, to Sai’s confusion, had what looked to be a cow’s skull covering one side of their face.  The hoodie seemed to be made with ooze, dripping and small tendrils waving in the non-existent wind.  They even had a long tail with a grey tuft wrapping around them.  What were they?  A demon?  Human?  Monster?  Male?  Female?  They had a slightly androgynous look to them and Sai didn’t want to be rude and assume anything.  “At least they are friendly,” they sighed, the eye losing its red lining, becoming dark and lidded, a lazy smile on their face. “I was worried that I would need to kick G’s ass again.”

The majority of the friends laughed, Fell even cracking a small smile.  “Believe me when I say that, after that last beat down, G won’t be coming anywhere close by for a while.” Bucky smiled.  “I think it was a hard lesson, but one he needed to learn.”

Another small bout of laughter.  “Must be an inside joke,” Gaster whispered to Sai, arm around her.  Sai nodded.  She was beginning to feel the teeniest bit left out as she watched this Bucky talk with everyone. 

“But enough about G.”  Bucky smiled at the little group again. “Everyone.  You guys already recognize a Grillby and Gaster but allow me to introduce everyone.  Everyone, meet Sai, Ignatius and Corbel. And you guys,” she winked at Sai,  “meet Lines,” the cat nodded towards them, “her mate, Fell.” The Edge-lookalike grunted, eye lights still on Gaster.  “Red,”

“Hiya,” the smaller sharp skeleton waved at them.

“Nikki,” the human-demon nodded towards them, staying close to Red’s side.  “And Artey-miss.” Judging by the look on Bucky’s face she had butchered the name.

The satyr sighed.  “Bucky.  I swear you speak your own language half the time.  How the twins understand you…” he turned to Sai and her gang.  “My name is Artemis,” he said, pronouncing it like the Greek goddess of the hunt, “but, if you have speaking troubles like Bucky, call me Pizza.”

Sai sat quietly for a moment, trying to remember everyone’s name.  It should be fairly easy.  Sai liked pizza, Red was red, Lines was a talking cat… “Nikki is a girl’s name…” escaped out loud.

Nikki nodded.  “It is.” They said simply.

“So… does that mean you’re a…” her mouth clamped shut.  There we go, running her mouth already!  There were plenty of better, easier ways of asking but no.  Sai had to go the direct route and…

There were a few chuckles, interrupting her inner monologue.  She supposed that this wasn’t the first time this had been asked.  “Yes, I am a woman,” Nikki said, a smile on her face.  No hard feelings it seemed.

Red was a little less classy.  Reaching out he squeezed one part of Nikki’s chest.  “See?  Boobs,” he said happily, winking at Sai.  With a shriek, Nikki removed Red’s hand from her chest, muttered something in his ear and walked away.  None of them could be sure what she told him, but Red’s eye lights shrank and pale red sweat appeared on his skull.

Sai’s composure fell apart just as quick as Red’s mood.  “I am so sorry!” she sputtered.  “I just… I didn’t…” 

“And no, not the worst way I’ve been asked.  You should have seen how Stretch did.” Nikki smiled, settling herself on one of the far ends of the table.  “Water under a bridge.” Red whimpering like a whipped puppy, came over beside her, eyes silently begging her for forgiveness. She ignored him, choosing to fold her hands and look over the babies.  Ignatius and Corbel giggled and cooed, eying her hoodie.  It reminded them of a couple of their uncles back home.

Gaster chuckled.  “She’s a lot like you in a way,” he whispered quietly to Sai.

“Me?”

“Alright… so food first, and then we’ll get down to business.” Bucky said, listening to the other’s agreement.  She went to get up, only to be pulled back down by Stretch and Bee.  As she protested the Swap Papyruses’ eye lights flashed with colour and the food that had been simmering on the stove began to dish itself out, bowels travelling around the little room to set themselves in front of the guests.

Sai poked at the bowl.  Stroganoff.  One of Bucky’s favourite meals.  She smiled and popped a bite into her mouth.  Delicious.  So that must mean that there were many more similarities between this Bucky and her’s.

There was low talking throughout, sprinkles of conversation in between bites of food.  This group seemed close, almost as close as she and the others at the mansion back home were.  Corbel and Ignatius stole bits of noodles, gumming them and watching everyone.  Red was still pleading and whispering something to Nikki, something that Pizza watched with amusement.  Lines ate like a cat, but daintily, careful not to make a mess.

Sai smiled.  It was almost home.

It wasn’t until after the plates had been magicked away that Bucky asked the question that burned in everyone’s minds.  “How do we get you guys home?” she wondered out loud.

* * * * *

Asmodeus looked over the machine as the others watched him closely.  He was muttering to himself, looking over Gaster’s notes and glasses perched at the very edge of his nose.  The others were getting anxious, growing more and more worried about what had happened to Sai and the little group.

“You don’t think that He did something?” Alana asked Bucky, her ears twitching.  The added emphasis on the one word made it clear to Bucky who she was talking about.

Bucky shook her head, Honey whimpering in her arms.  “He isn’t your Gaster, Alana.  He has as much bloodlust as Honey does…”

Alana nodded, tail wrapping around her tighter.  “I know… I just… I worry too much.  I know he’s different, but…”

“The past makes it hard to see into the present and the future.” Bucky smiled at her, urging her to be at ease.  Stretch nodded, arm wrapping around Bucky and drawing her close.

The demon coughed quietly, causing everyone to look over at him.  “It seems like the good doctor experienced a short in his teleporter,” he explained, holding a piece of melted wire.  “That would be why the teleporter shut off so quickly and without warning.”

Bucky sighed, little tears prickling her eyes.  “So how do we get them home?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the others back home work on Gaster's machine, Sai finds that her friends of the other dimension are more than willing to lend a helping hand.

Sai couldn’t believe it.  She honestly couldn’t.  She knew from Blue’s previous conversations that Stretch had once worked with the other scientists under his father, W. D Gaster, and her Edge had said something similar about his brother too.

But she was not expecting to have a small, ultra-intelligent taskforce in their kitchen.  Gaster was re-drawing his blueprints from memory, his glasses taped to his skull.  Stretch, Bee, and Red were hanging over him, all making comments or calculations about what could have possibly gone wrong in their test.  “Do you think it was an external factor?  One that you hadn’t calculated in?” Red asked, peering at the sketch.  When he wasn’t crackling awful jokes, or moping around either of his mates, Sai could see exactly what Edge meant.  Red was smart, almost as smart as Gaster.

“it would have to be, otherwise the failsafe would have kicked in and would have spawned back in their own universe…” Stretch muttered, squinting as he followed a gear line in the engine.

“try adding a quadrant of five here…” Bee said, pointing at something on the paper.

It honestly just made Sai’s head spin though she was grateful that progress was being made to get everyone home.  If slowly.  Bucky giggled.  “You have the same facial expression that I do when the twins start talking science.” She said, smiling at her.

Sai sighed.  “They are all just too smart for their own good… I hope the twins take after their daddy’s mind at least.  If they take after me, they’ll be hooped.  Gaster will have them enrolled in all sorts of math and science…” the twins were nestled in her lap, leaning against her as they fed off her magic.

“Hey now.  If they take after you, they will be just as lucky.” Lines said, bumping her head against Sai’s hand.  “After all, it takes a special person to keep monsters in line, and you have more than the rest of us.”

Nikki snorted and shook her head.  “Certain punishment just gets Red all excited.  You’ll need to show me how you do it with the rest of your crew.”  Beside her, Artemis nodded.

Sai had to smile.  Everyone was just so welcoming and friendly.  Out of the rest of the AUs, she supposed that they were lucky to make it into one where she had the head start on friends… “Do you happen to have some water?” Sai asked Bucky.  Feeding the twins always made her thirsty.

“Sure.  I have bottled water in the fridge, bottom shelf, right-hand side.” She gently took Corbel from Sai, cradling him close.  “Mind grabbing me one too, please?”

Nikki took Ignatius and carefully held him.  “Me three,” she said, her eyes not leaving the babies.

Excusing herself for a moment, Sai walked by the scientist group where a stunned Grillby had been forced to listen to the numbers and scientific formulas.  The poor man looked half asleep.  Maybe she’ll need to save him and let him escape for a nap for a bit.  He hadn’t been sleeping well at the mansion either, Sai remembered, pulling open the door to the fridge and scouring the shelves.  Christ, there was a lot of honey here.  She supposed that with double Stretches, the honey devouring was also increased.  Por Bucky and Blue really had their hands full with these Papyruses. 

Chuckling, Sai closed the door, eyeing the pictures that scattered it.  There was a world here too, different perhaps, but just as developed as her own.  There was a baby Blue sleeping next to his elder twin brothers, then the three of them standing beside what looked to be the Gaster of this world.  The twins, now older and more tired looking, sitting at Muffet’s café – the shot had to be taken by Blue.  Then there was Bucky sitting between the twins, a dark blush on her cheeks as the twins kissed her.  And then a sonogram of four tiny souls curled close together….

Wait… WHAT?

Suddenly that explained Stretch’s and Bee’s reluctance at letting her out of her sight or move much.

“YOU’RE PREGNANT?” Sai cried out, interrupting of the all conversations that were being held in the dining room.  Everyone jumped, spinning around to look at her.  “WITH QUADRUPLETS?”

The Papyrus twins looked smug and proud of themselves, grinning as they chewed on their lollipops.  Bucky smiled warmly at Sai.  “Yes….  The twins went into heat about a month ago.  We just found out the good news and told everyone about one… two weeks ago?” Bucky asked, looking around at the small group of friends, her arms wrapping around her middle.  Now that Sai was looking at her closely, there was the smallest bump to her.

Sai’s mouth was agape, and she trembled slightly.  Dropping the water on the table, she wrapped her friend in a huge hug.  “Oh, I cannot believe it!” she exclaimed.  She pulled back, looking at her other friend. “My goodness, you are small…. You’re gonna look like you have an exercise ball under your shirt by the end of it.”

There was a snort from Bucky.  “I always imagined something of my stomach out to here,” she gestured with her hands, giggling.  “Something like a half Pacman character.”

Nikki grinned, pulling out her phone.  “Now we were practising,” she whispered in a stage-whisper.  “We haven’t shown the twin these pictures but…”

There was an odd, high pitched squeak from a quickly reddening Bucky.  “Hey!  No, you promised that you guys didn’t save them!”

Sai caught a quick glimpse of a picture of Bucky with what looked to be a basketball shoved under her shirt before the phone was snatched by a bony hand.  Stretch and Bee were peering at it, hearts in their eye lights.  “you should send those to us,” Stretch said to Nikki.  “we’ll pick up some of that salami that you like.”

“Deal,” Nikki said, grinning and taking her phone back, ignoring a sputtering Bucky.

“I SWEAR TO THE STARS IF YOU DON’T DELETE THOSE RIGHT NOW, I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES.” Bucky threatened them.

Bee and Stretch chuckled.  “aww come on sweetheart.  you know that you can’t do that to us 1 HP monsters… our children need us~” they purred together.

“I CAN LOOK AFTER THEM MYSELF IF NEED BE.  ESPECIALLY IF YOU KEEP THOSE FREAKING PHOTOS!” Bucky threatened, the others laughing.

Lines shook her head, shaking her fur.  “I keep telling you that I know a great place to hide a body.  Or two. You just need to ask me.”

Grillby knelt under the table, grabbing a slowly escaping Ignatius.  He came close to a laughing Sai, wrapping an arm around her, watching the chaos unfold.  ‘Almost like home?’ he signed to her, his eyes twinkling.

Sai nodded. It was close to home… “So how are we getting home?” she asked, nodding to the paper.

“I believe that there is a movie that you close your eyes and clink your heels together three times.” A familiar, English voice said behind her.

Silence fell heavy on the group as the others turned around to face the newcomer.  Stretch and Bee came in front of Bucky, Fell stepping in front of Lines in a similar manner.  Nikki’s tail wrapped around a growling Red, a large red spike erupting from the grey fur, Pizza taking a defensive stance.

However, Sai leapt at him, hugging him tightly.  “Sebastian!” she cried out, hiding her face in his crisp, white button-up.  “How on earth did you find us?”

The demon butler chuckled, his eyes glimmering slightly red. “Now, how good of a butler would I be if I couldn’t rescue my mistress?”  His eyes looked around at the others, his eyes resting at the familiar and unfamiliar, scanning them in his own way.  “Though I am pleased to see that you were not in any danger.”

“Of course not!  I had Grillby and Gaster here, and Edge has taught me more than a few things.” she fake pouted, a large smile on her face.  Sebastian was here.  They could go home.

Sebastian chuckled.  “I do not doubt your skill m’lady.  Forgive me if that is how it came out.” he smiled at her.  “Now, shall I escort you and everyone home?”

“Yes!” Sai said, far too quickly.  “I am so ready to get home and see everyone…” she paused, turning around to see her new friends.  The others were silent.  A little numb over the sudden appearance, but also that they would be losing her so soon…  “I… I mean…”

Bucky smiled at her.  “It’s alright.  We understand.  We are friends but,” here she chuckled.  “I think that we would all feel the same way if it was us in your situation.”

The others nodded in agreement, still eyeing the demon butler as they slowly relaxed.  “I would do anything to get back to Red and Nikki.” Pizza said, his hands reaching out to his mates.  Giving them a gentle squeeze, he shot a dazzling grin at Sai.  “We know what you meant.”

Sai trembled for a moment before coming up and hugging them all tightly.  The little group hugged her tight, being wary of Bucky’s stomach. Sai was surprised to feel the tickle of tears in her own eyes as she stepped back.  “I’m going to miss you,” she whispered.

“We’ll miss you too,” Bucky whispered back to her, smiling.  “But now that you know we are here, you could always visit us.”

Sai nodded.  “Yes… maybe you can come up to our universe and live there?” Sai wondered out loud.

Gaster chuckled.  “We’ll update the mansion first before then.” He said to Sai, winking at her. 

“Very well…” Bucky pulled her into a tight hug. “Then until we meet again.”

Hugging her back, Sai nodded.  “Until next time.” she agreed.  Drawing back, she quickly wiped her face, stepping back to be close to Sebastian again.  Grillby and Gaster stood next to her, each of them holding one of the twins in their hands.  Sai waved at the other universal copies even as the colours blended together, whirling together in a dizzying manner.

* * * * *

Sai stumbled a little bit as the floor solidified under her again.  Sebastian’s teleport was a little different than Gaster’s… she gasped as there was a sudden vice around her, knocking some of the wind out of her.  “SAI!” Bucky, her Bucky exclaimed, holding tightly to her.  “Oh I was so worried and the machine wouldn’t turn on or work or…”

Another hug captured her other side.  “I knew you would be back!” Alana exclaimed.  “Oh, but I was so worried.  I just…”

Sai sniffed and held her friends close to her, watching as Sebastian stepped out of the room, quietly as if he had never been there.  Gaster and Grillby chuckled to themselves, holding the twins close to them.  “I missed you guys too…. but I have so much to tell you guys!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave me a kudos and comment! Or, if you can, support me with a Ko-Fi and consider becoming a Patreon if you can!


End file.
